


AT-Triton (Working Title)

by kessM



Series: WIPs that RIP (maybe...) [14]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Triton, F/M, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Poseidons line has a special connection to the oceans, Romance, Top Percy Jackson, attempt at poisoning, the Fates have a very nice surprise for Percy
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM
Summary: Percy möchte nur noch seine Ruhe haben... doch dann wird ihm ein Brief zugestellt, der alles auf den Kopf stellen wird...
Relationships: Amphitrite/Poseidon (Percy Jackson), Paul Blofis/Sally Jackson, Percy Jackson/Triton, Sally Jackson/Poseidon (Percy Jackson)
Series: WIPs that RIP (maybe...) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047442
Kudos: 14





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Alles was Ihr erkennt ist nicht meins und Geld bekomme ich auch keins.

Er hatte gedacht, dass er nach dem Krieg mit Kronos, dann den Riesen und dann mit Gaia selbst, endlich Ruhe haben würde.  
Er war schließlich 18 Jahre alt und schon ein Kriegsveteran, der seines Lebens etwas müde war. Leider konnte er nicht allzu gut schlafen, da Albträume ihn jedes Mal heimsuchten, wenn er die Augen schloss.  
Sei es Luke, als dieser sich zum Schluss selbst opferte; sei es das Gemetzel, welches zurückblieb, nachdem die Riesen in den Tartaros zurück gedrängt waren; oder sei es das Gefühl der Einsamkeit und des Verloren seins, des Entwurzelt seins, das Gefühl zu wissen das man nichts weiß und damit nicht weiß, wer man eigentlich ist, was die eigene Geschichte ist, was einen geformt hat.  
Ganz zu schweigen von dem Gefühl der Hoffnungslosigkeit als Annabeth vor seinen Augen im Tartaros zerfetzt wurde oder dem übermächtigen Gefühl der feindlichen Streitmacht am Fuße des Olymp. 

Den Göttern sei Dank hatte Zeus seiner Bitte entsprochen und ihm gestattet sich nach dem Krieg gegen Gaia in die Ozeane zurückzuziehen.  
Denn wenn es einen Ort gab, an dem er zur Ruhe kam, dann war es in den Tiefen der Meere.  
Und Ruhe war es, was er wollte und brauchte.  
Zum einen, um den Tod seiner langjährigen Weggefährtin- und vielleicht auch Lebensgefährtin?- zu verarbeiten und zum anderen, um endlich Abstand zu den Erlebnissen und Abenteuern, welche ihm seit er zwölf war, auf Schritt und Tritt folgten, zu bekommen.  
Seine Mutter hatte ihn nur schweren Herzens ziehen lassen.  
Doch ihr war klar gewesen, dass die Weite des salzigen Wasser das war, was er jetzt am meisten brauchte um sowohl körperlich als auch hoffentlich geistig zu heilen.  
Zudem hatte er seiner Mutter versprochen, sich mindestens zweimal im Monat über eine Iris-Botschaft zu melden. 

Er wusste nicht wen er verfluchen sollte, als er gemeinsam mit Triton versuchte gegen den riesigen Fleischberg anzugehen.  
Sie waren die Einzigen, die gerade frei waren dieses… Monster anzugehen.  
Poseidon und Amphitrite hatten alle Hände damit zu tun, die feindlichen Seeschlangen von der Stadt fernzuhalten.  
General Dolphin und viele seiner Leute gingen gegen die Seeteufel an.  
Der Rest der Soldaten und ein kleines Kontingent Zyklopen kämpften unter Tysons Führung gegen die enormen Riesenkrabben.  
Blieben also nur noch er und sein Halbbruder übrig, um sich gegen die neue Bedrohung zu stellen.  
Er konnte noch nicht mal sagen, was es war, gegen was sie kämpften.  
Nichts, aber auch absolut gar nichts, was er in den letzten Jahren über Mythologie gelernt hatte, schien etwas mit dem… Monster zu tun haben. Oder das Monster mit den Mythen.  
Auch Triton konnte nicht sagen, worum es sich handelte.  
Und dieser war schließlich um einiges älter als er.  
Aber klar war, dass dieses… Etwas den Angriff mobilisiert hatte.  
Denn die heimtückische Energie und absolute Boshaftigkeit, die von dem Wesen ausging, ließ keinen anderen Schluss zu.  
Schon seit einer unbestimmten Zeit bestand sein Handeln aus Ducken, Angriff, Rückzug, Triton decken, Angriff… es hatte inzwischen schon einen eigenen Rhythmus entwickelt, der es ihm ermöglichte, einen Teil seiner Gedanken auf diese Nebensächlichkeiten zu konzentrieren.  
Außerdem konnte er froh sein, dass er sich als Sohn eines Wassergottes in seinem Element aufhielt.  
Da er nicht mehr über den Fluch des Styx verfügte und deshalb auch nicht mehr unverwundbar war, konnte er sich glücklich schätzen, dass das Wasser, in dem er gerade kämpfte seine Kräfte erneuerte, seinen Körper heilte.  
Aber auch diese Fähigkeit schien langsam aber sicher an ihre Grenzen zu stoßen…  
Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er erkennen, dass es seinem älteren Bruder ähnlich ging.  
Die Präzision seiner Angriffe hatte nachgelassen und sein Reaktionsvermögen um eine Winzigkeit verlangsamt.  
Des weiteren zierten kleinere Kratzer hier und dort seinen Körper.  
Genau wie bei ihm.  
Er suchte den meerblauen Blick des Älteren.  
Ein flüchtiger Blick in die grimmigen Augen zeigte ihm, dass Triton genau das gleiche dachte, wie er:  
Sie mussten alles was sie hatten auf einen Punkt konzentrieren und hoffen, dass es ausreichte, den schweren Fleischpanzer zu durchbohren und somit etwas Verwundbarkeit zu schaffen.  
Er konzentrierte sich kurz.  
Sammelte alles an Reserven, über die er noch verfügte.  
Dann, wie auf ein geheimes Zeichen hin, schnellten er und Triton gleichzeitig auf den Fleischberg zu.  
Mit einem gewaltigen Schrei stieß er Riptide so tief er konnte in seinen Gegner.  
Aktivierte gleichzeitig die Kräfte, die es ihm erlaubten, die Erde zum Beben zu bringen.  
Nur statt auf den Boden konzentrierte er sich auf das… Etwas vor ihm.  
Genau neben der Klinge seines Schwertes drang der Dreizack seines Halbbruders ein.  
Das bronzefarbene Metall fing an zu glühen.  
Und sie schienen durchzudringen.  
Denn der Laut, denn das Wesen in enormer Lautstärke ausstieß klang schmerzerfüllt.  
Ausgehend von dem Punkt, an dem ihre Waffen in das Fleisch des Gegners eingedrungen waren, bildeten sich erst feine Haarrisse und dann schließlich ganze „Schluchten“, die das ganze Wesen wie ein Netz zu umschlingen schien.  
Und es reichte aus, dass es in viele Einzelteile zerfiel.  
Im Gegensatz zu den Monstern, mit denen er in den letzten Jahren mehr als nur genug Erfahrung sammeln konnte, löste sich dieses Ungetüm nicht in gelblichen Staub auf.  
Die Teile blieben da, wo sie waren auf dem Meeresboden liegen.  
Nachdem sie sicher sein konnten, dass ihr Feind tot war, wechselten er und Triton erneut einen Blick.  
Und wenn er, der Meeresmann, welcher im Gegensatz zu ihm ein Gott war, dermaßen angeschlagen und erschöpft aussah, dann wollte er wirklich nicht wissen, wie er aussah.  
Das war sein letzter Gedanke, ehe die Dunkelheit ihn heimsuchte und er sein Bewusstsein verlor.


	2. Kapitel 1

Nachdenklich starrte er auf den Brief in seiner Hand.

Nachdem er nach dem Kampf gegen das unbekannte Ungetüm im Großen Haus des Camp Halbblut wieder zu sich gefunden hatte, wurde ihm klar, dass er auch unter Wasser keinen Frieden finden würde.   
Sein Vater besuchte ihn kurze Zeit darauf in seiner Kabine.   
Erklärte ihm, dass das Monster, gegen das er und Triton gemeinsam gekämpft hätten, zu den wenigen übrig gebliebenen vorzeitlichen Naturgeistern gehörte.   
Jene Geister, die die Natur beherrschten, bevor auch nur einer der Götter- seien sie vorzeitlich oder gegenwärtig- einen Fuß auf den Planeten gesetzt hatte.  
Als die ersten Götter die Erde zu ihrer Heimat erklärten, schickten sie die Naturgeister nach kurzem Gerangel in den Schlaf.   
Leider schienen jedoch die Unruhen der vergangenen Jahre dafür gesorgt zu haben, dass der Wassergeist aus seinem Schlummer gerissen worden war.   
Und kaum erwacht, wollte er die Herrschaft über seine Domäne wieder an sich reißen.   
Was ihm ja letztendlich nicht gelang- Dank ihm und Triton.   
Sein Vater zeigte seine Dankbarkeit indem er ihm Augenzwinkernd eine Plastikkarte zusteckte:   
„Wenn ich könnte, wie ich wollte, dann hätte ich dir schon vor langer Zeit Zugriff auf die Konten meiner Familie gewährt- womit du in Lage wärst mehrmals den Sunset-Boulevard leer zu kaufen und immer noch genug Geld übrig hättest um auch noch die anderen Modemetropolen leerzukaufen. Schließlich gehören uns die Schätze der Meere…“  
Leise in sich hineinlachend, hatte er seinen Vater zum Abschied umarmt und zu gewispert:   
„Wenn ich solch eine Karte hätte, dann würde ich mich natürlich bedanken.“  
Das warme Lachen des Seegottes hallte noch eine Weile in der Kabine nach.   
Nun verfügte er also über genügend Geldmittel um sich eine Zukunft aufzubauen.   
Oder aber auch um einfach in den Tag hineinzuleben.   
Er war sich noch nicht wirklich sicher, was er mit der neugewonnenen Freiheit anstellen sollte.  
Vor allem da ihm klar war, dass aufgrund seines Namens und seines Blutes immer eine Meute Monster hinter ihm her sein würden.   
Also keine besonders guten Voraussetzungen für ein stationäres Leben- sah man mal von den geschützten Camps ab.   
Kurz danach hatte seine Mutter ihn gebeten, für eine Weile nach Haus zu kommen.   
Wenigstens solange, bis er sich darüber klar geworden war, wie er jetzt weiter machen wollte.   
Schien, als wäre ihr klar, dass er nicht vor hatte das letzte Jahr seiner Highschool nachzuholen.   
Womit dann auch eine weitere, höhere akademische Ausbildung ins Wasser fiel.  
Kurz nachdem er sein Zimmer in dem neuen Haus bezogen hatte, kam es zu einem Zusammenstoß zwischen ihm und Paul.   
Der Lebensgefährte seiner Mutter wollte, dass er zur Goode Highschool zurückkehrte.   
Er weigerte sich.   
Selbst als Paul das Argument brachte, dass er bereits mit dem Direktor gesprochen und seine lange Abwesenheit mit einem Notfall auf der Seite der Familie seines Vaters, welche außerhalb New Yorks lebte, begründet hatte.   
Und das er es ohne einen Highschool Abschluss nicht weit bringen würde in der Welt.   
All die typischen Argumente, die Eltern vorbrachten, wenn ihre Sprösslinge das Handtuch werfen wollten.   
Leider wusste Paul nicht, dass diese Argumente bei ihm nicht zogen, da ein Teil seiner Gene göttlich waren und deswegen für ihn zum Teil ganz andere Regeln galten.   
Ganz ehrlich, er war sich wirklich nicht sicher, wie sie es geschafft hatten den griechisch/römischen Wahnsinn vor Paul geheim zu halten.   
Und es war ja nicht so, als ob seine Mutter und er nicht schon oft genug versucht hätten, dem Lehrer von der göttlichen Seite der Familie zu erzählen.  
Leider wurden sie jedes Mal, wenn sie dazu ansetzten von den unmöglichsten Dingen unterbrochen und es geriet für eine Weile in Vergessenheit.   
Bis sie den nächsten Anlauf unternahmen- nur um erneut unterbrochen zu werden.   
Wie gut das seine Mutter über die Geduld einer Heiligen verfügte und es immer wieder schaffte die unerklärbaren Sachen, die selbst der Nebel nicht überdecken konnte, zu erklären.   
Und ihm, wann immer sie es mit ihrem Gewissen vereinbaren konnte, den Rücken freihielt.  
Auch in den Streit zwischen ihm und Paul griff sie schlichtend ein.   
Und er beruhigte sie am Ende mit der Erklärung, dass er über eine Kreditkarte ohne Limit verfügte.   
Seine Mutter nickte daraufhin nur und meinte:   
„Lass dir Zeit. Finde etwas, womit du glücklich wirst.“  
Ihren Lebensgefährten beschwichtigte sie:  
„Paul, ich danke dir für all die Mühe, die du dir gibst, um Percy zu einem verantwortungsbewussten jungen Mann zu erziehen.   
Leider muss ich dich an dieser Stelle bitten, ihn in Ruhe zu lassen und zu akzeptieren, dass eine akademische Laufbahn für ihn nicht in Frage kommt.   
Es gefällt mir nicht, aber das ist eine der Unabänderlichkeiten, die ich nicht ändern und deshalb nur akzeptieren kann.“  
Auf Pauls empörte Frage, warum der andere Teil von Percys Familie sie nie unterstützt hat, wenn sie doch scheinbar über so viel Geld verfügten, seufzte sie lediglich kopfschüttelnd auf:   
„Es gibt so vieles, was du über Percys restliche Familie nicht weißt…  
Was ich dir jedoch versichern kann, ist, hätte sein Vater die Möglichkeit gehabt, uns in irgendeiner Form auch nur im geringsten zu helfen, hätte er es getan.   
Götter…“, fuhr sie sich schmunzelnd durch ihr honigblondes Haar. „Wenn es ihm möglich gewesen wäre, hätte er mich geheiratet. Doch das Leben ist nicht fair und um uns vor seiner Familie zu schützen, war er gezwungen jeden Kontakt einzustellen.  
Und bevor du fragst: Ja, Percy kennt inzwischen den Rest. Und nein, sie weiß nichts von der Karte, die Percy besitzt.   
Aber so gibt sein Vater ihm die Möglichkeit, nach allem was passiert ist, in aller Ruhe seine Gedanken zu sammeln und nach der für ihn richtigen Richtung zu suchen.“  
Das fragende Stirnrunzeln ignorierte sie, da ihr klar war, sobald sie versuchen würde näher auf die griechische Seite einzugehen, würde wieder etwas dazwischen kommen.   
Also nickte sie lediglich bestätigend, als Paul sie fragte, ob Percys Vater noch lebte.   
Und zuckte lächelnd mit den Schultern, als er sie fragte, wie der Gute noch als auf See verschollen gelten konnte, wenn er doch offensichtlich Kontakt mit seinem Sohn hatte.  
Und ob es nicht mal möglich wäre ihn zum Essen einzuladen?  
Danach legten sich die Wogen ein wenig.   
Er half im Haushalt.   
Ging öfter einkaufen, um so seinen Teil dazu zu steuern.   
Und besuchte die Bank, um das Haus in dem sie jetzt lebten komplett abzuzahlen.   
Den Göttern sei Dank überschlugen sich die Bankangestellten fast, als sie das Logo seiner Karte sahen und bereiteten ihm keinerlei Schwierigkeiten als er die Restsumme für das Haus bezahlen wollte.  
Doch oft genug konnten Paul und seine Mutter ihn beim Gartenteich sitzen sehen, wo er versuchte Ordnung in seine Gedanken zu bringen.  
Von dem einen oder anderen Monster, dass meinte sich mit ihm messen zu müssen ganz abgesehen, vergingen diese Wochen recht friedlich.   
Doch als ihm ein Anstieg in der Monster-Aktivität in seiner Gegend auffiel, welche er zweifellos auf sich zurückverfolgen konnte, lag eines Abends ein versiegelter Umschlag auf seinem Kissen.   
Da in der einen Ecke des Umschlages Hermes‘ Zeichen eingeprägt war, nahm er ihn ohne Bedenken auf.   
Im Wachs selbst war kein Siegel eingedrückt.   
So konnte er also nicht bestimmen, von wem der Brief war.   
Schulterzuckend öffnete er ihn:

„Hallo Percy, 

Ich wäre Dir dankbar, wenn Du in den nächsten Tagen bei untenstehender Adresse vorbeikommen könntest, da ich etwas mit Dir besprechen möchte.

Freundliche Grüße

Triton“

Zu sagen, er wäre sprachlos, wäre eine Untertreibung.   
Da ignorierte ihn sein Halbbruder seit Jahren und auf einmal wollte dieser sich mit ihm treffen?  
Zumal der Brief nicht aggressiv wirkte, sondern wirklich wie eine höfliche Einladung.   
Nachdem er am nächsten Tag seiner Mutter Bescheid gegeben hatte, wo er hinwollte und vor allem, wen er dort treffen würde, machte er sich auf. 

Und jetzt stand er also hier.   
Vor einem unscheinbaren kleinen Haus in den Außenbezirken New Yorks.   
Nichts, was auf den ersten Blick darauf hinweisen würde, dass es sich bei diesem Haus um die Bleibe eines Gottes handelte.   
Aber auch absolut gar nichts.  
Was wohl beabsichtig war.   
Er verglich noch mal die Adresse.  
Dann jedoch begab er sich auf die Veranda und betätigte einmal kräftig den Türklopfer.   
Ein junger Mann- athletischer Körperbau, ungefähr gleich groß, etwas älter als er- öffnete ihm.  
Doch die meerblauen Augen, das blauschwarze Haar, sowie die hohen Wangenknochen, welche sie teilten, verrieten ihm, dass es sich bei dem jungen Mann um niemand anderen als sein älterer Halbbruder handelte.   
„Hi Percy,“, machte ihm Triton Platz und lud ihn wortlos ein. „Schön, dass du so schnell kommen konntest.“  
Schulterzuckend betrat der Jüngere das Haus.   
Als er über die Schwelle trat, merkte er den Schutzschild, der sich von innen an die Wände schmiegte.   
Würde ihn nicht wundern, wenn man das Haus nur sehen konnte, wenn man vom Hauseigentümer erwartet wird.   
Da war er also, sein Hinweis, lächelte er leise.   
Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass das Innere des Hauses größer, um vieles größer war, als man von außen auch nur erahnen konnte.  
Kaum war die Tür geschlossen, erkannte er, dass er sich in einem riesigen Raum befand, welcher angenehm nach Meerwasser roch.   
Was durch das riesige Becken, welches am hinteren Ende wie eine künstliche Grotte angelegt war, erklärt werden konnte.   
Davor lag ein großer Diwan, der verdammt bequem aussah und über und über mit Kissen bedeckt war. Ein paar Meter entfernt konnte er einen großen Flachbildschirm, eine Musikanlage, sowie eine große CD-Sammlung ausmachen.   
Und dahinter lag eine kleine Kochnische.   
„Wow!“, meinte Percy beeindruckt.   
Triton lachte leise in sich hinein während er den Jüngeren zum Diwan führte.   
Dort angekommen, lehnten sie sich so in die Kissen, dass sie sich gut im Blick hatten.   
„Okay, warum wolltest du mich sprechen?“, erkundigte sich Percy neugierig.  
Ihm fiel auf, dass der Ältere ein wenig unsicher zu sein schien, da er auf seiner Unterlippe rum kaute.   
Dann holte er Luft:  
„Vor dem letzten Angriff, hast du ein paar Monate im Meer verbracht.“  
Obwohl es nicht als Frage gestellt war, nickte Percy.  
Ihm schien, als ob das Thema für Triton schon schwer genug war.   
Auch wenn er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, was einen Jahrhunderte alten Gott dermaßen verunsichern konnte.   
„Ich nehme an, dass du in der Zeit auch etwas über seine Bewohner gelernt hast?“  
Erneut nickte Percy:  
„Ja, nachdem sich herum gesprochen hatte, dass ich wohl für eine Weile unter Wasser bleibe, haben sich die verschiedensten Bewohner bei mir eingefunden, die mir alle das eine oder andere beibringen wollten.   
Da sie sich schon mal die Mühe gemacht hatten mich aufzusuchen, nahm ich ihre großzügigen Angebote an und habe in den wenigen Monaten mehr gelernt, als in meiner gesamten Schulzeit.“, schloss er grinsend.  
Der Ältere erwiderte das Grinsen schwach.   
Und hoffte, dass Percy auch Dinge über ein ganz spezielles Thema gelernt hatte.  
So dass es ihm erspart blieb, dem Jüngeren wirklich alles zu erklären.   
Das Gespräch fiel ihm so schon schwer genug.   
„Hast du auch jemanden gehabt, der dir etwas über Meermenschen beigebracht hat?“  
An dieser Stelle runzelte Percy ein wenig die Stirn, gab jedoch zu:  
„Nach ein paar Wochen unter dem Meer, hat mich jemand gefragt, ob ich auch in der Lage wäre, die Gestalt zu wechseln- so wie mein Vater oder Bruder.   
Da ich es vorher noch nie probiert hatte, zog ich mich ein wenig zurück.   
Meditierte.   
Und nachdem ich die Augen wieder geöffnet hatte, besaß ich statt der Beine einen Fischschwanz.   
Das hat dazu geführt, dass ich zu einem alten Lehrer geschleift wurde, der mir alles, was ich über Meermenschen wissen muss, beigebracht hat.“  
Nachdem er das gehört hatte, atmete Triton erleichtert aus.  
Wem auch immer sei Dank, brauchte er nicht beim Urschleim anfangen und hatte Hoffnung, dass der Jüngere verstand und akzeptierte.   
„Also gut... ich verrate dir jetzt eines der bestgehüteten Geheimnisse des Meeresbodens. Die einzigen, die darüber Informiert sind, sind meine Eltern.   
Und ich glaube, sie haben es bereits so gut wie vergessen, da ich darum kein Spektakel veranstalte...“, an dieser Stelle holte er nochmal tief Luft, dann blickte er fest in die seegrünen Augen des Jüngeren: „Ich bin ein Submissive…“  
Oh… dachte Percy nur.  
Und er konnte gut nachvollziehen warum es geheim gehalten wurde.  
Meermenschen waren äußerlich zwar auch nach männlichen und weiblichen Attributen getrennt, doch entschieden nicht die Geschlechter wer in der Lage war zu empfangen oder zu zeugen, sondern die Eigenschaft des eigenen Körpers, welcher entweder zum Austragen der Jungen oder zum Zeugen ausgelegt war- unabhängig vom äußeren Geschlecht.  
Diejenigen die zeugen konnten, wurden „Dominant“ genannt.   
Diejenigen, die empfangen und austragen konnten „Submissive“.   
In der Gesellschaft der Meeresmenschen wurden Submissive respektiert und als Lebensspender geehrt.   
Und es war ein ungeheures Verbrechen einen oder eine Submissive gegen ihren Willen zu nehmen.   
In den ganz wenigen Fällen, in denen es doch geschah, gehörte der Partner einer anderen Rasse an.   
Zum Unglück aller, bis auf den Gewalttäter, banden sich Submissive automatisch an ihre Partner, sobald sie sich in Hitze befanden- unabhängig davon, ob sie denjenigen wollten oder nicht.   
Nachdem die Bindung vollzogen war, welche meistens in einer Schwangerschaft mündete, gehörte der Partner automatisch in den Kreis der Familie.  
War ein gleichberechtigtes Mitglied.   
Da es bei Meermenschen keine Scheidung gab, konnten jene geschändeten Submissive sich nur durch den Tod von ihren „Partnern“ trennen.   
Und in den meisten dieser Fälle wählten die Submissive den Freitot- unabhängig davon ob sie das Kind ihres Schänders trugen oder nicht- der Tod schien ihnen der einzige Ausweg aus dieser erzwungenen Situation.  
Denn mit ihrem Tod erlösten sie sich selbst von der Gewalt und gaben ihren Familien die Möglichkeit sich von ihrem „Partner“ loszusagen, da es ja nichts mehr gab was ihn an den Familienverband band.   
Wäre also bekannt gewesen, dass es sich bei Triton, dem Sohn Poseidons- einem der Großen Drei- um einen Submissive handelt, hätte Triton nicht eine ruhige Minute mehr gehabt und im schlimmsten Fall sogar mit Gewalt an jemanden gebunden worden, den er weder respektierte noch liebte.   
Er wäre wohl kaum in der Lage gewesen, wie jeder andere Submissive sich von anderen Dominanten umwerben zu lassen und in aller Ruhe zu wählen.  
Es hätte also nur in einer Tragödie enden können.  
„D-danke für dein Vertrauen…“, gab er nach einer Weile zurück. „…mmh… bitte verstehe das jetzt nicht falsch, aber warum erzählst du mir das?“  
Triton lachte leise auf.   
Fasste sich jedoch schnell, ehe er zum eigentlichen Kern kam, warum er um dieses Treffen gebeten hatte:   
„Dazu komme ich gleich…“, nachdenklich richtete er den Blick auf seine Hände, welche er nervös ineinander verschränkt hatte. „… Um ehrlich zu sein, wollte ich allen meinen Geschwistern näher sein, als ich es am Ende eigentlich war.   
Du bildest da keine Ausnahme… Doch um Vater nicht noch mehr zu Amphitrites Zielscheibe zu machen, hielt ich mich zurück und erweckte nach außen hin den Anschein, als ob ich auf Mutters Seite stünde… Dieser Vorsatz geriet ins Wanken, als ich dich das erste Mal persönlich sah.   
Das zweite Mal machte es mir nicht gerade einfacher.   
Doch das dritte und letzte Mal zeigte mir, dass ich mich nicht länger aus allem raushalten konnte, wenn ich eine Chance auf Glück haben möchte.“  
An dieser Stelle hob Triton den Kopf und Percy hatte das Gefühl von den meerblauen Augen Schicht für Schicht seziert zu werden.   
„Schon bei unserem ersten Zusammentreffen spürte ich, dass du ein Dominant bist.   
Doch du warst zu jung.   
Beim zweiten Mal war die Anziehung noch stärker und ich konnte sie nur überwinden, indem ich dir eine absolut kalte Schulter zeigte und so schnell wie möglich aus dem Planungsraum verschwand.   
Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie viel Kraft mich das gekostet hat…  
Dann, als wir gemeinsam gegen den Naturgeist gekämpft haben und du nicht ein bisschen deiner Kraft zurückgehalten hast, hat es das erste Level meiner Hitze ausgelöst.   
Und willst du wissen warum?“  
Auf Percys sprachloses Nicken hin, fuhr er fort:  
„Weil du der einzige Dominant bist, der mir je begegnet ist, dem ich bedingungslos mit mir und der dazu gehörigen Macht vertraue.“


	3. Kapitel 2

Der Halbgott war starr vor Schock und meinte sich verhört zu haben.   
„A-aber… warum?“, brachte er nach einer Weile seine Gedanken auf den Punkt.   
Der Ältere lächelte.   
Bestätigte diese Reaktion doch seine Entscheidung.   
Denn jeder andere wäre wohl nach seiner letzten Aussage bereits über ihn hergefallen.   
Doch Percy war einfach nur er selbst und konnte nicht verstehen, warum er der Einzige sein sollte, der für ihn-Triton- in Frage käme.   
Und er bezweifelte, dass Percy auf den Inzest anspielte.   
Zum einen war er inzwischen zu sehr an die Kapriolen ihrer Familie gewohnt und zum anderen spielte es Dank ihrer göttlichen Herkunft eh keine Rolle.   
Es gab bei ihnen keine Gendefekte, da sie ganz einfach über keinerlei DNA verfügten.  
„Dir sind weder die Macht über die du verfügst, noch dein Ruhm, der sich in den vergangenen Jahren angesammelt hat, zu Kopf gestiegen.   
Zudem ignorierst du gängige Vorurteile und ziehst es vor dir eigene Meinungen zu bilden.  
Unter der freundlichen und hilfsbereiten Fassade verbirgst du einen messerscharfen Verstand.  
Und wenn du jemandem deine Loyalität schenkst, setzt du für denjenigen welchen Himmel und Erde in Bewegung.  
Aufgrund dieser Punkte und noch vieler anderer Dinge, bist du der Einzige, den ich an meiner Seite akzeptiere.   
Der Einzige, der trotz seines Halbblut-Status an meine Macht herankommt.  
Und dem ich genug vertraue an meiner Seite über Atlantis zu herrschen, mit dem Wissen, dass du niemals irgendetwas tun würdest, was unserem Volk und/oder mir Schaden würde.“  
Für einige Minuten herrschte Schweigen.   
Dann durchbrach ein leises: „Wow…“ die Stille.   
Und da hatte Percy immer gedacht, dass Triton ihn hassen und überhaupt nicht respektieren würde- und jetzt DAS!  
„E-entschuldige bitte…“, meinte der Jüngere als er sich gedankenverloren vom Divan hocharbeitete und Richtung Wasser schritt.   
Dort angekommen erzeugte er mit feinem Wasserstaub und dem eintretenden Sonnenlicht einen Regenbogen.   
Wie in Trance warf er eine Drachme hinein während er Iris bat ihn mit seiner Mutter zu verbinden.   
Es dauerte Iris sei Dank nicht lange und er schaute ins lächelnde Gesicht seiner Mutter:   
„Hallo Percy. Alles in Ordnung?“  
Angesprochener fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare ehe er meinte:  
„Ja… mehr oder weniger… Nein,“, beruhigte er Sally, als er die ersten Sorgenfalten auf ihrer Stirn erblickte. „Keine Sorge, nichts Schlimmes.   
Es ist nur eine ziemlich… außergewöhnliche Situation eingetreten und ich wollte dich vorwarnen, dass ich wohl die nächste Zeit weder in der Lage sein werde Iris-Botschaften zu schicken oder welche zu empfangen.“  
„Was? Wieso? Was ist passiert?“, unterbrach die Mutter ihren Sohn dann doch recht besorgt.   
Jener fuhr sich erneut mit einer Hand durch seine eh schon verwuschelten Haare:  
„Wie gesagt: Keine Sorge, Mum. Es ist wirklich nichts Lebensgefährliches.   
Nur… außergewöhnlich genug, dass ich eine Weile ‚Funkstille‘ benötige.  
Sobald sich alles geklärt hat, werde ich dich unverzüglich kontaktieren- versprochen!“  
Er konnte sehen, dass er seine Mutter damit nicht wirklich beruhigen konnte.   
Doch schien ein Teil ihrer Sorgen aufgrund seiner Versicherungen ein wenig abzunehmen.   
„Hat… dein Gastgeber…“, sie wusste, dass Iris-Botschaften nicht ganz abhörsicher waren, da zumindest die Göttin selbst mithörte.   
Weswegen sie Tritons Namen in der Nachricht nicht erwähnte, da sie sich nicht sicher sein konnte, in welcher Situation sich die Beiden befanden. „… dich in Schwierigkeiten gebracht?“  
An dieser Stelle lachte Percy ein wenig hilflos auf:  
„Nein… nicht wirklich.   
Es hat sich lediglich eine besondere Situation ergeben…“  
Schwer seufzend musterte Sally ihren Jungen, gab jedoch nach:   
Ihr Sohn war alt genug und verfügte über mehr Verantwortungsbewusstsein, als ein Bataillon Soldaten.  
„Also gut, melde dich sobald alles geklärt ist… Und passt auf euch auf- ok?“  
„Danke Mum, werden wir.“, verabschiedete sich Percy lächelnd.   
Das Bild verschwand, doch der Regenbogen blieb.   
Stattdessen konnte Percy eine junge Frau in den Farben ausmachen.   
„Hallo Iris.“, lächelte er die Göttin an.   
Diese nickte grüßend und selbst die Farben des Regenbogens konnten nicht über das schelmische Funkeln in ihren Augen hinwegtäuschen.   
Zu Percys großem Erstaunen hatten sich viele Nebengötter nach dem Desaster mit Kronos, bei ihm für seinen Einsatz bei den Olympianern für ihre Halbgott-Kinder bedankt und behandelten ihn im Grunde genommen wie einen alten Freund.   
Nicht das er sich darüber beschweren wollte.   
Schließlich bewegte er sich aufgrund seiner verschiedensten Stunts bei den Olympianern immer wieder auf sehr dünnem Eis und musste aufpassen, dass er von einigen aufgrund ihres Unmutes nicht einfach zerquetscht wurde.   
„Wie du dir nach der Nachricht sicher denken kannst, blockiere bitte vorerst alle Nachrichten, die an mich gerichtet sind.“  
„Soll ich die für Triton auch blockieren?“, grinste sie amüsiert.   
Denn ihr war keineswegs der andere Sohn Poseidons im Raum entgangen.   
Und sie war durchaus in der Lage eins und eins zusammenzuzählen.   
„Wenn es keine allzu großen Umstände macht?“, grinste der Halbgott zurück.   
Mit einem Augenzwinkern seufzte Iris auf:   
„Aber auch nur, weil du es bist. Und hinterher möchte ich alle schlüpfrigen Details hören.“  
Vollkommen baff schaute Percy auf die Stelle, wo sich eben noch der Regenbogen befunden hatte.   
Dann schüttelte er lachend den Kopf.   
Beruhigte sich aber wieder als er aufstand, umdrehte und sein Blick auf die hochgezogene Augenbraue Tritons fiel.   
Schulterzuckend versuchte er dem Älteren einige seiner Sorgen zu nehmen:  
„Keine Sorge, Iris wird nichts was sie heute hier gesehen und gehört hat nach draußen dringen lassen. Und den letzten Satz hat sie nur drangehangen, weil sie es liebt mich in Verlegenheit zu bringen.“  
Durch ein Nicken gab der Gott zu verstehen, dass er Percy glaubte und vertraute.   
Der Jüngere hingegen driftete wieder in seine Gedankenwelt ab, während seine Augen weiterhin auf Triton ruhten.   
Aufgrund der lehrreichen Stunden die er im Ozean gehabt hatte, wusste er, dass Triton ihn nicht auf den Arm nehmen wollte, sondern die Situation verdammt ernst war.   
Schließlich setzte die erste Hitze bei einem Submissive erst ein, wenn sie einen Dominant gefunden hatten, dem sie vollkommen und ohne Vorbehalt vertrauen konnten.  
Bei dem sie sich sicher fühlten.   
Und der Biologie war es egal was das politische Umfeld sagte.   
Tritons Körper war seinen unbewussten Beobachtungen gefolgt und hatte alles Nötige eingeleitet, damit Triton in der Lage war den Dominant, für den er sich entschieden hatte, an sich zu binden.   
Und es war ja nicht so, dass er dem Älteren sein früheres Betragen weiterhin ankreiden konnte.   
Er wusste, dass die Situation zwischen ihrem Vater und seiner Ehefrau angespannt war.   
Und es war ihm auch vollkommen klar, dass Triton versuchen musste in diesem Klima zu überleben.   
Doch trotz der Angst vor dem ganzen Stress, der einer Bindung zwischen ihnen unweigerlich folgen würde, hatte er den einzigen Dominant, den er wohl jemals akzeptieren würde, kontaktiert, in der Hoffnung, dass dieser ihm glaubte und ihn nicht abwies.   
Nicht das Percy vorhatte, den Anderen abzuweisen.   
Ihm war klar, dass, wenn er jetzt den Raum verließ, Triton zum einen einige äußerst heftige Wochen vor sich hatte, da er die Hitze ohne Partner ausreiten müsste und zum anderen würde er sich und auch Triton den Weg zum Glück versperren.   
Denn ein Submissive entschied sich niemals für einen Dominant mit dem sie nicht kompatibel waren.   
Er wusste, dass auch noch Pheromone, Hormone und eine Menge anderer Dinge bei der Entscheidung mitspielten- bewusst und unbewusst.   
Biologisch und Gefühlsmäßig.   
Doch am Ende entschieden sie sich für den für sie passensten Partner.  
Jeder andere Dominant, der unter Umständen den Submissive ebenfalls umworben hatte, akzeptierte dessen Entscheidung, wünschte dem neuen Paar viel Glück und machte sich aufs Neue auf die Suche.   
Oder wurde so wie er, von einem Submissive mehr oder weniger überrannt.   
„Du hast einen Blocker?“, erkundigte sich Percy während er zurück zum Divan ging.  
Der Ältere nickte:  
„Ich habe das Amulett umgelegt sobald ich merkte was los war.   
Ansonsten hätte ich es wohl kaum an einem Stück hierher geschafft .“, schloss er ein wenig bitter.   
„… scht…“, legte der Dominant seinem Submissive einen Finger an die Lippen.  
„Schieb für den Moment alles weg, dass nichts mit dir oder mir zu tun hat- okay?“  
Dann beugte sich Percy vor.  
Drückte Triton in der gleichen Bewegung nach hinten in die Kissen.   
Als er direkt über ihm lag, spürte er einen leichten Luftzug und nackte Haut traf auf nackte Haut.   
Lächelnd ob der Ungeduld des Älteren überbrückte Percy die letzten Zentimeter und verschloss die Lippen Tritons mit den seinigen während seine Hand den schlanken Hals des Submissive entlangfuhr, bis seine Finger das Lederband des Amulettes zu fassen bekamen.   
Mit einem festen Ruck löste er den Knoten und damit die Schutzfunktion.  
Im gleichen Moment legte Triton die Arme um seinen Hals, umklammerte seine Hüfte mit den Beinen und ehe es sich Percy versah, lag er unter dem Gott.   
Der Halbgott spürte aufgrund des großzügigen Hautkontaktes wie die Temperatur seines Partners rapide anstieg.   
Und wie Triton ihn fast schon verzweifelt küsste und dessen Hände fahrig über seine Haut fuhren.   
Er konnte es dem Obenliegenden noch nicht mal verdenken.   
Unterdrückte dieser seinen Instinkt bereits seit Wochen.   
Seit er nach dem Kampf mit dem Wassergeist bewusstlos zusammen gebrochen war.   
Um ein klein wenig Ruhe in die Situation zu bringen, fuhr er mit seinen Händen zärtlich den muskulösen Rücken auf und ab.   
Versuchte die Leitung des Kusses an sich zu reißen und die andere Zunge stattdessen zu einem entspannten Tanz herauszufordern.   
Als das nicht ausreichte, vergrub er seine Finger im hüftlangen Haar Tritons.   
Löste geschickt das Band welches die blauschwarze Mähne im Nacken zusammenhielt.   
Dann verpasste er dem Älteren eine Kopfmassage, die dem Rhythmus seiner Zunge folgte.   
Und schaffte es tatsächlich, dass Triton sich ein wenig entspannte.  
Ein paar Minuten taten sie nichts anderes als Küsse auszutauschen, während Percys Hände weiterhin Kopf und Nacken massierten und Triton flatterhaft jeden Zentimeter Haut des Jüngeren erforschte.   
Erst als der Halbgott fast schon spielerisch mit den Fingern einer Hand der Wirbelsäule des Obenliegenden folgte, nur um dann am Ende mit der Fingerspitze seines Mittelfingers in die Ritze einzutauchen, setzte sich Triton keuchend auf.   
Fasste fast schon hektisch hinter sich.  
Und als er die Härte des Untenliegenden zu fassen bekam, hielt er sie, hob seine Hüften und ließ sich mit einem Ruck darauf nieder.   
Zum einen war Percy verwundert, dass die wenigen Minuten ausgereicht hatten, ihn dermaßen hart werden zu lassen und zum anderen das Triton ihn ohne weitere Vorbereitung nahm.   
Er mochte vielleicht nicht so bewandert sein, was körperliche Liebe anging, aber selbst er wusste, dass zwischen gleichgeschlechtlichen Partnern der „Untenliegende“ ein wenig Vorbereitung brauchte.   
Die Gedanken verflogen jedoch als er die heiße feuchte Enge des Älteren spürte.   
Das war auch der Anfang von ziemlich wilden, doch zwischendurch immer mal wieder zärtlichen, Liebesakten.   
Und sobald Percy sich ergossen hatte, wechselten sie die Stellung und der Jüngere nahm den Älteren erneut in Besitz, da seine Härte nicht nachließ und er spürte, dass Triton im Moment nur glücklich war, wenn jener ihn tief in sich fühlte.   
Immer und immer wieder.   
Sie verloren jegliches Zeitgefühl.  
Es existierten nur noch sie.   
Nur sie Beide.   
Niemand anderes. 

Von ihnen unbemerkt webte die Magie einen goldglänzenden Kokon um den Divan.   
Schottete Submissive und Dominant noch weiter von der Außenwelt ab und nutzte die Unaufmerksamkeit beider Partner dazu, sie eng aneinander zu binden.   
Die Schicksalsschwestern mochten den Großteil ihrer Existenz absolut abgebrühte und harte Weibsbilder sein, doch sie bezahlten immer ihre Schulden.  
Und ohne Perseus Jackson wären die letzten drei Kriege bei weitem nicht so glimpflich abgelaufen.  
Deswegen nutzten sie jetzt die Gelegenheit und hinterließen ihm ein kleines Geschenk. 

Percy konnte nicht sagen wie oft oder wie lange sie sich bereits auf dem Divan liebten.   
Doch langsam schien sich der von Hormonen erzeugte Nebel um seinen Verstand ein wenig zu lichten.   
Nahm er doch wieder ein wenig bewusster wahr, dass er und Triton einander zugewandt auf der Seite lagen.   
Der Ältere hatte das obenliegende Bein um seine Hüfte geschlungen und er war tief in dem Gott vergraben.   
Doch sie bewegten sich nur minimal.   
Stattdessen konzentrierten sie sich darauf den anderen mit sanften Liebkosungen zu versichern, dass sie für ihn da waren.   
Und zu Percys großem Erstaunen spürte er eine harte pralle Bauchdecke als er über den Bauch seines Partners strich.  
Etwas von seinem Erstaunen musste nach außen gelangt sein.   
Verpasste ihm der Ältere doch einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze, die ihn dazu veranlasste dem anderen in die meerblauen Augen zu schauen.   
Triton hingegen verschränkte eine seiner Hände mit der, die auf seinem Bauch lag und erklärte leise:   
„Während der Hitze verliert ein Submissive nicht einen Tropfen seines Dominants, damit die Chancen einer Empfängnis erhöht werden.   
Das was du also spürst, sind all deine Ergüsse, mit denen du mich in den letzten Tagen beschenkt hast.“  
„Oh…“, schien, als hätte ihm sein Lehrer doch nicht alles beigebracht.   
Und wenn er ehrlich sein sollte, erregte ihn die Vorstellung, dass vielleicht ein Tropfen, der bereits von Triton aufgenommen worden war, bereits zur Entstehung neuen Lebens beigetragen hatte.  
Und die Vorstellung, Triton mit kugelrunden Bauch zu sehen, der der Welt zeigte, dass er sich für einen Dominant entschieden hatte und dessen Kind austrug, verschaffte ihm einen Energieschwung.   
Vorsichtig, um Triton nicht zu verletzen und um ihre intime Verbindung nicht zu unterbrechen, rollte er sie so, dass sein Submissive unter ihm lag.   
Dann packte er die langen kräftigen Beine auf seine Schultern, hob Tritons Hüften weit genug an, sodass der Ältere mit dem Hintern auf seinen Oberschenkeln lag.   
Mit einem guten Blick auf den prallen Bauch nahm er Schwung und versank kraftvoll in der engen Wärme mit der sein Gefährte ihn immer wieder in dessen Körper willkommen hieß.  
Keuchend bäumte sich Triton dem Stoß entgegen.  
Spürte wie seine eigene Erregung, die seit Percy ihn in Besitz genommen hatte nicht eine Berührung gebraucht hatte um ihren Samen freizugeben, durch die Wucht gegen seinen gerundeten Bauch klatschte.   
Als Reaktion engte er Percy noch mehr ein.   
Mit einem gezischten: „Shit!“ verhakte sich seegrün mit meerblau.  
Sie schienen nicht mehr in der Lage den Blick von einander zu lösen.   
Und tatsächlich verringerte sich ihre Wahrnehmung auf den Augenkontakt und ihre intime Verbindung, die ihnen einen Höhepunkt nach dem anderen bescherte.   
Es war zudem nicht gerade hilfreich, dass sie die Gefühle des anderen wahrnahmen.   
Somit die Erregung und Leidenschaft aber auch die zarten Anfänge tiefgründiger Gefühle füreinander spürten.   
Als Percy merkte wie mit dem letzten Erguss seine Erregung an Härte verlor, brach er kraftlos über seinem Partner zusammen.   
Vergrub sein Gesicht in der Halsbeuge Tritons und atmete tief dessen Eigengeruch nach Meersalz ein.   
Vorsichtig entließ er die Beine des Älteren aus seinem Klammergriff.  
Mit einem kleinen, nach Entschuldigung heischenden Kuss gegen die rasch pochende Halsschlagader löste er vorsichtig ihre Verbindung.   
Tritons leises Wimmern des Verlustes wegen zog an seinem Herzen.  
Doch es schien als hätten sie diese Hitzeperiode überstanden.   
Bevor er noch das letzte bisschen an Energie verlor das er noch besaß, erhob er sich von ihrer Liegestatt, beugte sich runter und nahm den Seegott in die Arme.   
Fast sofort schlang der Langhaarige seine Arme um Percys Schultern und vergrub sein Gesicht im Hals des Jüngeren.   
Ohne es zu merken, da sein Hauptaugenmerk auf den Schatz, welcher sich an ihn schmiegte gerichtet war, durchbrach Percy den schimmernden Kokon der Magie.   
In wenigen Schritten erreichte er die künstliche Grotte, welche mit Meerwasser gefüllt war.   
Vorsichtig vertraute er seine kostbare Fracht dem kühlen Nass an, ehe er in einer geschmeidigen Bewegung folgte.   
Fast sofort merkte er, wie ein wenig Kraft in ihn zurückkehrte.   
Zärtlich umschloss er Triton erneut mit seinen Armen, ehe sie gemeinsam auf den Grund sanken.   
Tief und fest schlafend.   
In dem Vertrauen das ihr Element sie schützen würde, sollte es doch jemand wider Erwarten durch die Schutzschilde des Hauses schaffen.


	4. Kapitel 3

Als Percy nach unbestimmter Zeit zurück ins Land der Lebenden wechselte, sah er, dass Triton im Schlaf in seine Meermann-Gestalt gewechselt war.   
Und er konnte klar und deutlich eine rundliche Erhebung unter seinen Händen ausmachen.   
Stirnrunzelnd beugte er sich vor und hauchte dem Anderen kleine Küsse auf Nacken und Schultern.  
Leise seufzend wandte Triton sich um.  
Schmiegte sich an ihn und gab ihm einen langen und vor allem zärtlichen Guten-Morgen-Kuss in dem nichts mehr von der Hatz der Hitze zu spüren war.   
„Hey!“, wurde er von meeblauen Augen begrüßt.   
„Hey!“, grüßte er lächelnd zurück, während er eine der langen Strähnen hinters Ohr des Älteren strich.   
„Wie geht es dir?“  
„Gut.“, versicherte der Ältere mit einem weiteren Kuss. „Das Wasser arbeitet bei mir die gleichen Wunder wie bei dir.“  
Augenrollend gab Percy zurück:  
„Ich weiß. Aber ist das hier normal?“, dabei strich er sanft über den leicht gewölbten Unterleib des Meermannes.  
Stirnrunzelnd schaute Triton an sich herunter und bemerkte erst jetzt das zusätzliche Gewicht.   
„Nicht wirklich.“, richtete sich der Gott gedankenverloren auf.  
Legte dabei die Hände auf den Bauch.   
Mit geschlossenen Augen konzentrierte er sich auf seinen Körper.  
Nach einigen Minuten schaute er schmunzelnd zu seinem Dominant:  
„Scheint als hätten die Ozeane die Chance genutzt und unsere Vereinigung dazu benutzt gefährdete/ausgestorbene Arten aufzustocken.  
Außerdem sind noch eine Menge regulärer Arten dabei.“  
Percy verstand so gut wie nichts.  
„Was ich damit sagen möchte ist,“, erklärte der Ältere weiter. „Das die Ozeane, mit denen wir Beide aufgrund unserer Herkunft aufs tiefste verbunden sind, unsere Zusammenkunft benutzt haben, wieder ein bisschen mehr Gleichgewicht zurückzuholen. In wenigen Tagen werde ich unzählige Eier ‚laichen‘ aus denen nach und nach die verschiedensten Meeresbewohner schlüpfen werden.“  
„Oh…“, war alles was Percy daraufhin einfiel.   
Dann:  
„Sollten wir dafür nicht wieder ins Meer zurückkehren?“  
Dafür kassierte er sich erneut einen liebevollen Kuss von seinem Submissive.  
Doch diesmal mischte sich Dankbarkeit dazwischen.   
Dankbarkeit darüber, dass er nach den ganzen „Überfällen“ der vergangenen Tage und der dazu gehörigen „Verrücktheiten“ das Gesagte akzeptierte und bereits am bestmöglichen Weg arbeitete mit der derzeitigen Situation klar zu kommen.   
Als sie sich lösten, befanden sie sich in einer geschützten Unterwasserhöhle in der sie gut die nächsten Tage abwarten konnten.  
Um sich seiner Umgebung anzupassen, wechselte Percy von seinen Beinen zum Fischschwanz.  
Und Triton konnte sich gar nicht genug sattsehen:  
Ein wenig größer als er, schlank, die Muskeln spielten bei jeder Bewegung unter der sonnengebräunten Haut auf… und der Schwanz… wirkte groß und kräftig. Die seegrünen Schuppen blitzten in den verschiedensten Tönen auf.   
Dieser stattliche Anblick reichte aus, dass es Triton wohlig den Rücken runter lief.  
Vor allem das Tattoo auf Percys linken Oberarm hatte es Triton angetan. Zeigte es doch einen bronzenen Dreizack, der mit den Spitzen nach oben zeigte. Und somit der Welt zeigte, dass es sich bei Percy um seinen Dominant handelte.   
Ein kurzer Blick auf seinen linken Oberarm hatte ihm bereits gezeigt, dass er Riptide mit der Spitze nach unten zeigte, trug- sein Zeichen, dass er Percys Submissive war.  
Für jedes Paar stellten die Zeichnungen etwas anderes dar.  
Das Einzige was allen gemein hatten, war die Tatsache, dass man an ihnen ablesen konnte, wer der Submissive und wer der Dominant war.  
Obwohl sie sich gerade erst von der Hitze erholt hatten, hatte Percys Anblick in seiner Meermann-Form zusammen mit der neuen Tätowierung ausgereicht, seinen Hunger erneut zu schüren.  
Noch während er zum Jüngeren schwamm, ging ihm durch den Kopf, dass er sein Verlangen auf die Hormone schieben konnte…

Ein paar Tage später schreckte Triton aus dem Schlaf hoch.  
Leichte Krämpfe im Unterleib hatten ihn geweckt.  
Behutsam fuhr er mit einer Hand die kleine Kugel nach, die sich gebildet hatte. Bis er an die Stelle kam, wo sich wenige Zentimeter unter der Schuppenlinie normalerweise der Geburtskanal öffnete.   
Zu seinem allergrößten Erstaunen war dieser bereits ein wenig geöffnet.   
Percy, der durch seine Bewegungen ebenfalls wach geworden war, folgte mit den Augen seiner Hand.   
Das Seegrün weitete sich, als es an der kleinen Öffnung hängen blieb.   
„Oh…“, kam es schwach vom Jüngeren, ehe er sich fasste und fragte:  
„Wie geht es dir?“  
Der Ältere zuckte mit den Schultern:  
„Soweit ganz gut. Lediglich leichte Krämpfe…“  
Percy reagierte damit, dass er seinen Submissive zwischen seine Beine zog, damit dieser sich mit den Rücken an ihn lehnen konnte.  
Dann legte er die Arme um den Schwangeren.  
Verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander.  
Fing an, den Älteren in ein belangloses Gespräch zu verwickeln um ihn von den- bisher- leichten Schmerzen abzulenken.  
Doch es schien, als ob die See den Dienst, den sie ihr leisteten, mit einer relativ schmerzfreien Geburt belohnte.  
Denn kaum hatte sich Triton entspannt an ihn gelehnt, quoll mit dem nächsten Zusammenziehen der Muskeln der erste Schwall des Laichs hervor.  
Neugierig betrachtete Percy die Frucht ihrer Vereinigung.  
Zweifellos waren die Eier etwas größer, als „normal“ (auf der anderen Seite wunderte sich Percy nicht. Sollten doch aus den Eiern die unterschiedlichsten Arten-Säuger, Knorpelfische, Krill, Wale, Wirbellose- in allen möglichen Größen schlüpfen).  
Jedoch immer noch klein genug, dass der Halbgott sich fragte, wie viele Eier es insgesamt werden würden- wenn er sich die kleine Kugel anschaute?-Tausende?  
Nach einer Viertelstunde war alles vorbei.  
Unzählige Eier drängten sich in die geschützten Winkel der Höhle.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass die nächste Geburt genauso schmerzfrei und schnell ablaufen wird.“, grinste Triton seinen jüngeren Gefährten an, nachdem er sich wieder zum Schlafen an ihn gekuschelt hatte.  
Sie würden die restliche Nacht noch hier verbringen und am nächsten Tag Schutzkreise um die Höhle ziehen, ehe sie sich erneut zu seinem „Land“-Haus begaben.  
Von wo aus Percy, wie versprochen, seine Mutter kontaktieren würde.

„Alles in Ordnung bei euch?“, waren die ersten Worte, die seine Mutter sprach, nachdem die Iris-Botschaft das Bild stabilisiert hatte und sie ihn aus besorgten Augen mustern konnte.  
Er und Triton saßen nebeneinander am Beckenrand und hatten einen guten Blick auf den Regenbogen.  
„Hallo Mum! Alles okay.“, lächelte Percy beruhigend. „Können ‘Rion und ich vorbeikommen? Es gibt einiges zu besprechen.“  
Sallys Augen flogen zu dem Älteren, um zu sehen, wie dieser auf den Spitznamen reagierte.  
Nachdem sie jedoch erst Erstaunen und kurz danach den zärtlichen Blick sah, mit dem Triton den Jüngeren bedachte, atmete sie erleichtert aus.  
Was auch immer die Beiden dazu bewogen hatte, in den letzten Wochen Funkstille einzulegen, es hatte nichts mit Krieg und Gewalt zu tun.  
„Natürlich. Das brauchst du doch nicht zu fragen. Paul ist noch unterwegs.  
Ich werde ihm Bescheid geben, dass wir heute noch einen Gast haben werden. So wie ich ihn kenne, wird er die Gelegenheit nutzen und seine Grillkünste vorführen.“, zwinkerte sie den jungen Männern zu.  
Percy lachte leise in sich hinein.  
Kannte er den Lebensgefährten seiner Mutter nur zu gut und wusste, dass dieser bei gutem Wetter jede Gelegenheit nutzte den Grill anzuwerfen.  
Mit einem geglucksten: „Bis später.“ unterbrach Percy die Verbindung.  
Erneut blieb der Regenbogen bestehen und die Gefährten sahen sich einer wenigen Zentimeter großen Iris gegenüber.  
Die Regenbogengöttin verneigte sich respektvoll vor den Beiden:  
„Es ist mir eine Ehre, Euch als Erstes meine Allerherzlichsten Glückwünsche zu überbringen. Mögen Glück und Harmonie Euch in Eurer gemeinsamen Zukunft begleiten.“  
„Danke.“, bedankte sich Percy in ihrer beider Namen.  
Denn Triton starrte sprachlos zu der Stelle an der eben noch das kleine Abbild der Nebengöttin über dem Wasser geschwebt hatte und noch das Versprechen nachhallte, nichts über ihren geänderten Status nach außen dringen zu lassen.  
Mit einem leicht besorgten: „‘Rion?“ versuchte der Dominant seinen Submissive zurückzuholen.  
Strich dem Älteren leicht über die Wange.  
Das schien auszureichen und meerblaue Augen suchten den Blick des Jüngeren.  
„Das ist absolut beeindruckend.“, kam es langsam von Triton.  
Percy hob zwar fragend eine Augenbraue hoch, ließ jedoch dem Älteren die Zeit, die jener brauchte, um die richtigen Worte zu finden.  
„Ich meine diese Kameradschaft und Verbundenheit, die Iris dir gegenüber zeigt. In all meiner Zeit habe ich es nicht einmal erlebt, dass ein Nebengott es sich hat nehmen lassen einem der Hauptgötter- also jemanden wie mir- einen auszuwischen… aber sie hat ihre Glückwünsche und ihr Versprechen dir – uns – gegenüber ernst gemeint…“  
Stirnrunzelnd wandte sich Percy seinem Gefährten zu.  
Verschränkte ihre Finger ineinander.  
Und fing langsam an zu erklären, was er in den vergangenen Jahren gesehen und gehört hatte:  
„‘Rion, da deine Hauptaufgaben dich an den Meeresboden ‘fesseln‘, bist du so gut wie nie im Olymp.“  
Triton nickte.  
Das war eine Tatsche, über die er mehr als nur glücklich war.  
Da er so größtenteils dem Treiben und Intrigen des Olymp entkam.  
„Damit dürfte dir entgangen sein, wie schlimm die Situation der Nebengötter eigentlich war. Wie wenig sie und ihre Aufgabenfelder respektiert und geachtet wurden.  
Es überrascht mich ehrlich gesagt nicht, dass Kronos dermaßen Zulauf gefunden hat.  
Ich glaube, die meisten der Großen und Mächtigen des Olymp hatten vergessen, dass selbst ein kleiner Windhauch eine große Wirkung haben kann. Transportiert dieser kleine Windhauch doch unter anderem auch Pollen, die dazu beitragen, dass Pflanzen befruchtet werden und Früchte tragen-ohne die es keine Nahrung gäbe.  
Das im Grunde genommen jedes noch so kleine Zahnrad im Getriebe seine Daseinsberechtigung hat, da es für die großen Zahnräder Zuarbeit leistet, ohne die die großen Zahnräder eigentlich nicht so groß wären.  
Außerdem weiß ich, dass du einer der wenigen Hauptgötter bist, die jedem Mitglied ihres Pantheons Respekt zeigen.  
Weswegen die Nebengötter auch Dir immer Respekt gezeigt haben.  
Vielleicht niemals so offensichtlich wie gerade eben Iris, aber sie haben dich aus freien Stücken niemals irgendwie irgendwo auflaufen lassen, wenn du ihre Hilfe benötigt hast.“  
Triton nickte langsam.  
Sein Gegenüber hatte Recht.  
Er hatte niemals die Schwierigkeiten mit den rangniederen Mitgliedern ihres Pantheons gehabt wie zum Beispiel seine Mutter.  
„Der Kampf mit Kronos, sowie meine Bitte das Camp allen Halbgöttern zugänglich zu machen, hat den Großen und Mächtigen gezeigt, was ihre Vernachlässigung bewirkt hat.  
Das selbst viele kleine Tropfen eine große Flutwelle bilden können, die sie von ihrer Machtposition hätte spülen können…   
Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sie am Ende niemanden außer sich selbst für das ganze Debakel verantwortlich machen und es nicht auf die Rangniederen abwälzen konnten.  
Was ihnen meine Bitte ebenfalls nochmal vor Augen geführt hat.  
Das hat zu einer enormen Verbesserung ihres Verhaltens gegenüber den Nebengöttern geführt…  
Und scheinbar schreiben diese die positiven Veränderungen mir zu.   
Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass ihre Halbgottkinder jetzt im Camp vor den Monstern Zuflucht finden können.  
Was dazu führt, dass ich es in den vergangenen Jahren in dem einen oder anderen Bereich meines Lebens um einiges leichter gehabt habe, als so manch anderer.“, endete Percy seinen Vortrag mit einem schelmischen Lächeln.  
Triton hingegen konnte nicht anders als seinen Dominant in einen atemberaubenden Kuss zu ziehen.  
War dem Älteren doch klar, dass Percys Gerechtigkeitssinn und sein unbeugsames Verhalten auch den Olympianern gegenüber mit zu der Treue, die die Nebengötter für den Jüngeren empfanden beigetragen hat.  
Aber das waren Eigenschaften, die Percy nicht sah.  
Nicht weil er blind war, sondern weil sie für ihn selbstverständlich waren.


	5. Kapitel 4

„Mum?“, rief Percy ins Haus, als er und sein Submissive durch die Tür traten.  
„Jungs!“, kam es erfreut aus Richtung Küche.  
Dann stand Sally auch schon im Eingangsbereich.  
Die Hände blaugefärbt, ihre honigblonden Haare zu einem unordentlichen Knoten hinten zusammengenommen, um ihre Hüften eine dunkelblaue Schürze.  
Lächelnd umschloss sie erst das Gesicht ihres Sohnes, zog ihn zu sich runter um ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu drücken, dann wiederholte sie die Prozedur mit Triton.   
Dieser starrte der Mutter seines Dominant sprachlos hinterher.  
Erst Percy, der ihm sanft über die Wange strich, holte ihn aus seiner Verwunderung raus:  
„Wieso ist sie… so… herzlich? Ich meine… ich bin…“, runzelte der Meeresgott die Stirn.  
Percy verstand den Älteren auch ohne, dass dieser aussprach, was ihm nicht so wirklich über die Lippen kommen wollte.  
Es war schließlich nicht alltäglich, dass die „Nebenbuhlerin“ das Kind der „Hauptfrau“ so herzlich und ohne Vorbehalte begrüßte.  
„Du bist weder dein Vater, noch deine Mutter. Sondern ein eigenständiges Wesen.  
Jemand, dem ihr Sohn vertraut. Das reicht ihr, dich in ihrem Haus willkommen zu heißen.“  
„Jungs,“, rief Sally aus der Küche. „Wollt ihr im Flur Wurzeln schlagen? Oder kann ich euch bitten, den Tisch zu decken?“  
„Auch wenn sie nicht weiß, was zwischen uns vorgefallen ist, bist du für sie ein Teil der Familie. Und wirst auch als Familienmitglied behandelt.“, erklärte Percy seinem Submissive glucksend.   
Triton hingegen konnte nicht fassen, dass eine Sterbliche den Mumm hatte, einen Gott aufzufordern den Tisch zu decken.  
Auf der anderen Seite, jetzt wo er einen ersten persönlichen Eindruck von Sally erhalten hatte, konnte er nachvollziehen, wie Percy zu dem Mann heranwachsen konnte, zu dem er herangewachsen war.  
Mit diesem Gedanken folgte er seinem Dominant lächelnd in die Küche.  
Wo er jedoch erneut mit hochgezogener Augenbraue im Türrahmen stehen blieb.  
Knetete Sally doch einen blauen Teig.  
„Blauer… Teig?“, fragte er ungläubig in den Raum.  
Was Mutter und Sohn zum Lachen brachte.  
„Eine… Meinungsverschiedenheit mit meinem damaligen… Mann hat dazu geführt, dass ich anfing Essen und Getränke blau zu färben. Mit der Zeit entwickelte es sich zum Injoke und inzwischen ist es normal für mich das Essen so zu zubereiten.“  
Percys Gefühle verdunkelten sich kurzzeitig.   
Deswegen war Triton klar, dass hinter dieser leichtherzigen Erklärung mehr steckte, als die Beiden im Moment bereit waren zu zeigen.  
Der Jüngere deutete ein Kopfschütteln an und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, während er die Teller übergab:  
„Später.“, versprach er leise.  
Mit einem kleinen Lächeln akzeptierte der Submissive das Versprechen seines Dominant. 

Der Tisch war eingedeckt und die Kohlen glühten bereits im Grill.  
Der Einzige, der noch fehlte war Paul.   
Deswegen nutzte Sally die Gelegenheit, ihre beiden jungen Männer ins Auge zu fassen und zu fordern:  
„Erklärt.“  
Ihr waren nämlich keineswegs weder die Tätowierungen entgangen, noch die kleinen zärtlichen Berührungen, die die Beiden fast schon unbewusst austauschten.  
Triton und Percy tauschten kurz einen Blick aus, dann fing der Ältere an, seiner Schwiegermutter zu erklären, was zu der heutigen Situation geführt hatte.  
Nachdem Triton seine Erklärungen abgeschlossen hatte, lehnte sich Sally in ihrem Stuhl zurück und ließ sich das Gesagte durch den Kopf gehen.  
Dann fragte sie ein wenig zögerlich:  
„Wie wird Amphitrite auf diese Entwicklung reagieren?“  
Sowohl Triton, als auch Percy zuckten ein wenig zusammen.  
„Ahh… okay… ich glaube, ich frage gar nicht weiter.“, seufzte die Honigblonde auf.  
Nachdem, was sie heute gelernt hatte, war ihr klar, dass Percy nur einen Weg hatte beschreiten können. Und zwar genau den Weg, für den er sich entschieden hatte.  
Das hieß aber nicht, dass ihr gefallen musste, dass ihr Sohn mit dieser Bindung noch näher in den Machtbereich der Götter gelangt war. Sogar in den unmittelbaren Machtbereich einer verbitterten Ehefrau.  
Auf der anderen Seite hatte Percy seinen Gefährten und ihren gemeinsamen Vater auf seiner Seite.  
Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass Percy zu den Halbgöttern gehörte, die den Göttern zwar Respekt zollten, wenn diese seinen Respekt verdient hatten, aber einschüchtern ließ er sich von ihnen nicht.  
Und wusste sich auch zur Wehr zu setzen.  
Selbst gegenüber Olympianern.   
„Also gut,“, lächelte sie den jungen Männern, die ihr gegenüber saßen zu. „Solange ihr regelmäßig von euch hören lasst und hin und wieder vorbeikommt, habt ihr meinen Segen.“, zwinkerte sie zum Abschluss.  
„Natürlich Mum!“, grinste Percy zurück.  
Triton nickte zustimmend.  
Er hatte überhaupt nichts gegen den einen oder anderen Besuch bei dieser bemerkenswerten Frau einzuwenden.

„Triton?“, runzelte Paul die Stirn. „So wie der Sohn Poseidons?“  
„… mmh… ja, genau wie eben dieser.“, schmunzelte Triton.  
Kopfschüttelnd meinte der Geschichtslehrer:   
„Es scheint, als ob diese Familie vor griechischen Einflüssen nicht gefeit ist. Ich meine Percy heißt ja eigentlich Perseus, welcher ebenfalls ein Sohn Poseidons gewesen ist. Im Grunde genommen begeht ihr also Inzest.“, zwinkerte Paul schelmisch.   
Er bemerkte zwar die belustigten Blicke, die die anderen Drei am Tisch miteinander austauschten, zuckte aber mit den Schultern, als die Drei ihn nicht in den Injoke einweihten. Stattdessen wandte er sich wieder dem Grill zu.   
Er selbst bevorzugte Ozeanbewohner über den Kohlen.  
Wenn es lediglich er und Sally waren, die von seinen kulinarischen Ergüssen aßen, konnte er sich, was das anging, voll austoben.   
Allerdings bekam Percy nicht einen Bissen runter, wenn er wusste, dass das was da auf seinem Teller lag, aus dem Wasser kam.  
Mutter und Sohn hatten mehr als einmal versucht ihm diese Antipathie zu erklären, aber irgendwie ergaben die Erklärungen nie einen Sinn. Was zum Teil daran liegen mochte, dass sie immer wieder unterbrochen wurden.  
Kopfschüttelnd drehte er die saftigen Fleischstücke. Noch ein paar Minuten und er konnte das Mahl servieren.  
Er griff nach den blauen Brotscheiben und legte diese zum Toasten auf den Grill.  
Dann versuchte er das Gespräch erneut in Gang zu bringen:  
„Wie lange kennt ihr euch denn schon?“  
Triton und Percy wechselten kurz einen Blick. Als der Ältere mit der Schulter zuckte und sich zurücklehnte, antwortete Percy ebenfalls mit einem Schulterzucken:  
„Einige Jahre…“  
Paul zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
Sein Gesicht sagte mehr als deutlich, was er von dieser Aussage hielt.  
Schließlich hatte er zum einen niemals von Triton gehört und zum anderen stellte sich die Situation so dar, als ob der Ältere lediglich solange auf den Jüngeren gewartet hatte, bis dieser Volljährig war.  
Erneut war es seine Lebensgefährtin, die einschritt:  
„Paul, ich weiß, wie sich die Situation für dich aussieht, aber ich versichere dir, dass ich Triton kenne und sowohl ihm als auch Percy vertraue.“  
Das war etwas, was ihm von Anfang an aufgefallen war. Sally schritt oft ein, um ihren Sohn und seine Kapriolen zu verteidigen. Sah sie denn nicht, dass sie dem jungen Mann damit das Leben nicht einfacher sondern schwerer machte? Das sie es ihm so schwerer machte, sich in der Welt da draußen zurecht zu finden, wenn er auf eigenen Beinen stehen musste?  
Da er vor ihrem „Gast“ keinen Streit vom Zaum reißen wollte, nickte er lediglich und erkundigte sich weiter:  
„Und wie stellt ihr euch eure Zukunft vor?“  
Triton war es der antwortete, während er selbst die Gaben vom Grill nahm und servierte:  
„Percy wird zu mir ziehen und mich im… Familienbetrieb… trifft es denke ich am Besten,“, an dieser Stelle verschluckte sich Sally und Percy schnaubte belustigt auf. „unterstützen.“  
Wieder hatte Paul das Gefühl, dass ihm wichtige Informationen fehlten. Doch weder seine Lebensgefährtin noch ihr Sohn hielten es für wichtig ihm diese zu vermitteln.  
Und Triton schien diesem Trend zu folgen. Der Geschichtslehrer wurde nämlich das Gefühl nicht los, dass dieser ganz genau wusste, was Mutter und Sohn so eng miteinander verband.  
Zwischenzeitlich hatte jeder etwas zu Essen auf dem Teller und Paul wollte die Gelegenheit ergreifen, Percy und nun auch dessen „Lebensgefährten“ eine seiner eigenen Familientraditionen näher zu bringen. Nämlich, wenn die gesamte Familie am Tisch versammelt war, dem Herrn seine Dankbarkeit für die Gaben auf dem Tisch kundzutun. Er griff nach der Hand Sallys und dann auch nach Percys.   
Zumindest wollte er. Denn Percy wich seiner Hand aus.  
Sally verstärkte den Griff um seine Hand und versuchte ihn so zu beruhigen.  
Doch diesmal wollte er es nicht auf sich beruhen lassen.  
„Nein, Sally. Diesmal nicht. Diesmal will ich wissen, warum Percy sich weigert dem Herrn für die reich gedeckte Tafel zu danken. Ich meine, er wurde getauft. Warum also kann er Gott keine Dankbarkeit zeigen?“  
An dieser Stelle schüttelte Sally den Kopf:  
„Nein Paul, Percy wurde niemals getauft.“  
„Was?“  
Hilflos zuckte sie mit den Schultern:  
„Meine Eltern haben mich getauft und ich bin als Kind und Jugendliche Sonntags immer in die Kirche… Doch ich wollte Percy die Wahl lassen, zwischen der Religion meiner Jugend und der seines Vaters. Und er hat sich für die Religion seines Vaters entschieden.“  
„Was?“, wiederholte Paul fassungslos.  
Ihm war keineswegs entgangen, dass Sally es die Religion ihrer Jugend bezeichnete. Sie sich also inzwischen davon gelöst hatte.  
Percy war es, der antwortete:  
„Ich respektiere deinen Glauben. Bitte dich jedoch zu respektieren, dass sowohl Triton als auch ich anderen… Glaubensgrundsätzen und… Traditionen unterliegen.“  
Die Neugierde des Älteren durchbrach seinen Schock und er fragte:  
„Wenn nicht an Gott, woran glaubt ihr dann?“  
Erneut wechselten Triton und Percy einen Blick, der mehr als tausend Worte sagte, von dem er jedoch die Sprache nicht verstand. Am Ende lehnte sich der Ältere der Beiden mit einem amüsierten Funkeln in den meerblauen Augen in den Sitz zurück, während Percy seinem Partner kurz in den Oberarm boxte. Was Triton dazu veranlasste zu lachen.   
Sally hingegen war diesem Zwischenspiel mit einem kleinen Lächeln gefolgt.  
Augenrollend wandte sich Percy wieder an Paul:  
„Die Familie meines Vaters… hat sehr tiefe und vor allem sehr, sehr alte Wurzeln in Griechenland… Wurzeln, die ihren Anfang…“  
Weiter kam er nicht.   
Denn erneut wurde er unterbrochen.   
Doch diesmal war es sein Vater selbst, der bei ihnen im Garten auftauchte. Knieend, mit einer Hand am Hals, während er röchelnd nach Luft rang. Mit der anderen stützte er sich am Boden ab.  
Triton und Percy waren sofort aufgesprungen und hockten bei ihrem Vater, noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte.   
„Triton… Amphitrite… Kronos‘ Blut…“   
Als sie jedoch die gewisperten Worte hörten, weiteten sich ihre Augen und sie wurden leichenblass. Denn Kronos‘ Blut war Gift für seine Kinder. Absolut tödliches Gift.  
Triton überlegte nicht lange.   
Noch während er einen besorgten Blick mit seinem Dominant austauschte, griff er nach ihrem Vater und brachte ihn direkt zu Apollos Tempel im Olymp.  
Vielleicht hatten sie noch eine Chance… Wenn er wüsste an wen er seine Gebete richten könnte, würde er es ohne zu zögern tun. Aber er war ein Gott und an wen konnten Götter ihre Gebete schon richten?  
Paul war dem ganzen vollkommen sprachlos gefolgt.   
Selbst jetzt konnte er nur sprachlos mit ansehen, wie Sally leichenblass zu ihrem nicht minder blassen Sohn stürzte.   
Es allerdings nicht wagte Hand an ihn zu legen. Was er ihr auch nicht verübelte.   
Konnte er doch spüren, wie sich etwas um Percy herum aufbaute.   
Etwas Mächtiges.   
Etwas, dass wenn er es richtig deutete, die Erde leicht zum Beben brachte, den Himmel verdunkelte und den Wind stärker werden ließ.  
Stattdessen folgte er ihrem Gespräch und sein Weltbild wurde weiter auf den Kopf gestellt.  
„Percy? W-was ist…? W-wie…?“, sie konnte ihre Sorgen nicht Worte fassen.  
Sie hatte Poseidon seit mehr als 18 Jahren nicht mehr gesehen.   
Doch dieser eine kurze Moment eben hatte ihr mehr als nur zu gut gezeigt, wie sehr ihr Herz immer noch an dem Gott hing.  
Aber sie hatte auch den desolaten Zustand gesehen, in dem er sich befunden hatte.   
Und was war das mit Kronos‘ Blut? Was bedeutete das?  
Warum waren ihre beiden Söhne so bleich geworden, als sie gehört hatten, was es war, dass ihren Vater so in die Knie gezwungen hatte?  
„Amphitrite…“, knurrte Percy wütend. Das Beben der Erde verstärkte sich. Brachte das Geschirr auf dem Tisch dazu, aneinander zu klirren und sogar runterzufallen.   
Das Zerbersten des Porzellans war es, was den jungen Mann wieder etwas zu sich brachte. Schloss er doch die Augen und holte einmal, zweimal tief Luft. Mit dieser Übung ließ das Beben etwas nach und der Himmel klärte sich ein wenig.   
„Percy?“, wagte es Sally erneut ihren Sohn anzusprechen.   
Ein weiterer kräftiger Atemzug, dann öffneten sich golden blitzende Augen:  
„Amphitrite hat Kronos‘ Blut genutzt um unseren Vater zu vergiften.“  
„Ver… giftet?“, die honigblonde Frau wurde noch bleicher. „Er wird über…leben? Oder? Ich meine… er ist ein G…Gott…“, verlor sich ihre Stimme in einem Schluchzen.   
Das reichte, dass sich der junge Mann aus seiner Starre löste und seine Mutter tröstend in die Arme schloss. Nach einigen wenigen Sekunden löste er sich von ihr mit einem Kuss auf die Schläfe:  
„Entschuldige bitte, aber ich werde nach Amphitrite suchen…“  
Sally nickte fahrig: „Natürlich… pass‘ bitte auf dich auf.“  
Ein weiterer Kuss auf ihre Schläfe und dann löste sich Percy in goldenen Nebel auf. Paul, der weder seinen Ohren noch seinen Augen getraut hatte, stürzte fast schon automatisch zu seiner Lebenspartnerin, als diese den Halt mit dem Verschwinden ihres Sohnes zu verlieren schien. Er spürte, wie sie am ganzen Leib zitterte. Wie ihre Tränen sein Hemd netzten. Vollkommen überrumpelt von dem Geschehen, half er Sally ins Wohnzimmer, wo er sie hielt, bis sie sich in den Schlaf geweint hatte. Selbst danach ließ er sie nicht los.

Percy hingegen folgte den Strömungen, die ihm verrieten, wo sich die verräterische Titanin aufhielt. Er glaubte seinen Augen kaum, als er sah, wie sie kurz davor war, sich auf Poseidons Thron zu setzen.   
Doch das Wasser hörte auf ihn und sorgte dafür, dass Amphitrite sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte.  
Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen blickte sie geradezu in die goldschimmernden wütenden Augen, welche sich im Gesicht des jüngsten Fehltrittes ihres toten Gemahls befanden. Augen, die sie an Kronos‘ erinnerten. Sie konnte die Macht spüren, die sich in dem Guppy aufgebaut hatte. Macht, über die dieser Bastard eigentlich nicht verfügen sollte. Ihr wurde schon anders, als der junge Mann mit undurchdringlichem Blick auf sie zuschwamm, eine Hand kräftig um ihren Arm schloss und im nächsten Moment befanden sie sich im Thronsaal der Olympianer.   
...

Und ab hier verließen mich die Musen...  
Der grobe Verlauf der Geschichte steht - aber er weigert sich schon ewig auf Papier gebracht zu werden^^°

**Author's Note:**

> Wer Interesse dran hat die Story zu adoptieren - bitte kontaktier mich unter: kessm@arcor.de  
> (Mach nur irgendwie im Betreff deutlich erkenntlich, dass es sich bei Deiner Mail nicht um Spam handelt, da ich erbarmungslos alles ungeöffnet lösche, was ich nicht zuordnen kann^^°)  
> Bitte nicht einfach ohne zu fragen die Geschichten nehmen und weiterschreiben - Danke^__^


End file.
